villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Kerava Kraven
"Not really outspoken when it comes to the joy of life's 'perfect' gift? I can always fix that up for you. I mean, it's not like you're going anywhere, 'right now. Let's hope you can scream just a little louder so all that ''Misery''' can come spilling out from your flooded and perverse mind." ~Kerava Kerava, the self-proclaimed Misery-Maker, and a Nazlar, is a witch who lived for quite a while in the Land of Darkness, (though was originally from Thyria), of where Corvus is from. Her small past dealt with being one of the council heads of the Land of Darkness' village, as she was one of the few whom decided against the execution of Corvus; but the minute Corvus turned wild upon the council heads, killing anyone in sight, she had changed her mind instantaneously. She was one of two survivors of Corvus' strike, the other being The Mysterious Merchant. Having lost everything she had, as her home was destroyed, and her life seemingly obliterated to the point of no return; Kerava decided to leave, and never return, at least until she had set out to perform her final task, upon Corvus. Era I Thyria: Arise of Magic Kerava's first appearance in which she set out to take Thyria under control, her ultimate goal to make the whole planet a Misery Zone. Though it did not get there, she was able to break the barrier Seya himself had created, which blocked out other beings from entering the planet. Allowing Misery to enter the planet, and changed Kerava into a more powerful being. Thyria: Spreading of Misery Kerava once more returned and took over the planet. Using her magic, she spread 'Pain Rain' upon the whole planet, a substance that forced deep emotions welled up in others, namely sadness and despair, and forced the individuals to release said emotions. In the end, her body was physically destroyed, leaving her as merely a spirit for her time being. Shadow of Death Kerava once more appeared in her spirit form in Shadow of Death, wriggling her way into the Gathering of Greed, due to her ambitions to return her spirit form to a more physical form. Though this does not impede with what Misery would desire for her to do, she still found getting in to Seya's ranks as a way to help her Master. At some point during the whole Shadow of Death, Kerava gained back her body via Imperium Recto, for a short time. Era II Kerava would live on as a spirit, after shadow of death, having a plan to try and return her Master to the Multiverse; she would in turn, gaining help from a woman named Maven, as well as meeting up with Seya who wanted to help Fortuna; Seya takes Kerava to Veda, of whom has his own ambitions to also revive Misery. Personality Kerava seems to worship the suffering of others, so much so that she'll do anything she can to have one shout out in any type of pain. A vengeful woman, Kerava will do anything she can just to get the taste of victory over those who have done wrong to her; though after years of her own suffering, she seems to enjoy the fact that she lives within an agonized Multiverse, so much so that she spreads as much hurt and suffering to others. Like Temeres, she has a sadistic side of herself, that she rarely lets loose, as this impedes upon the more pleasurable work of making anyone's lives miserable. Appearance Kerava always appears as a robed woman, with sandals, her hair tied up in the back, though a lot of it still flowing freely in the wind. Her eyes tear her apart from most, ringed from the center, a dark purple with a slight change from the center as black. A medallion is always worn around her neck. Kerava at her defeat, her body was destroyed, and she became a spirit that wears a mask, that has sharp teeth, in this form, she is weakened in many ways, as she is unable to do physical harm, as she must possess another person nearby to do any form of damage. Powers Kerava has displayed a vast amount of power, ranging from: *Floating *Electricity *Fire *Water *Super Strength *Absorbtion *Spiritual Manifestation *Pain Rain - A planet comsuming ability, the rain forces up negative emotions from individuals touched by the rain Though much of her magical abilities as of now seem to be hidden, as she normally does not need access to all of her prowess. Category:TheSecret1070 Category:Character Category:Evil-Aligned Characters